Marcas
by lilha
Summary: La vida de Hermione encierra muchos secretos, secretos que ni ella puede llegar a imaginar. Pero ahora, el velo en torno a su vida comienza a ceder, ¿podrá ella asimilar todo lo que estos secretos implican?¿Cómo saldrá adelante?¿Estará preparada?¿Y él?...
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mia, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

Esta historia la había comenzado a subir hace eones pero por un millar de cosas la deje, cuando la iba a retomar donde la deje note que había algunos errores así que la estoy cargando de nuevo desde el inicio, espero que les guste sin mas aquí el primer capítulo.

Besos... y gracias.

* * *

 **Marcas.**

 **Prólogo**

Todo era oscuridad, hasta que un travieso rayo de luna logró colarse entre las ramas de los frondosos árboles que rodeaban uno de los tantos claros del Bosque de los Lamentos.

Gracias a esta pequeña luz, se pudo distinguir a dos personas en el centro del claro. Cada una cargaba un pequeño bulto; parecían estar huyendo de algo, algo muy grande y peligroso. Ahí, al centro del claro, se detuvieron.

Lo que parecía ser un hombre joven y de buen porte, colocó su mano sobre el bulto que sostenía y una resplandeciente luz rodeo el bulto. Seguidamente, colocó su mano de la misma forma sobre el otro bulto que cargaba la otra persona, que por su complexión podría ser una mujer, e hizo lo mismo. Al terminar, ambos se miraron antes de continuar con su huida, pero un intenso rayo se los impidió. El hombre le pasó el bulto que cargaba a la mujer y giró hacia donde había provenido el rayo.

Todo era tétrico, el ambiente se sentía denso y pesado. Se escuchó una estridente risa que cortaba la respiración y enmudecería a cualquiera. El silencio en el que estaba sumido el bosque lo hacía todo más tenebroso… Se escucho otra risa, más fuerte, más cerca; ahora se mezclaban con los sollozos casi imperceptibles de la mujer. Una explosión. Una luz cegadora…

Un grito cortó el silencio de la noche. Una joven castaña se incorporó de la cama, sudaba frió. No sabía lo que ese sueño significaba, pero cada que lo tenía despertaba de la misma manera: alterada, asustada, sudorosa y gritando. Pero más importante, no entendía de que se trataba, no conocía a esa pareja, ni ese bosque, no comprendía que tenía que ver con ella o si es que tenía algo que ver con ella; aun así todo le resultaba tan familiar.

Era una calurosa noche de verano, pero eso era algo normal en Atenas. Hermione había viajado ahí junto con sus padres, ya que el hermano menor de Jane, su madre, vivía ahí con su familia y fueron a visitarlos.

Se levantó con cuidado de la cama colocándose las zapatillas de noche, para dirigirse a la mesita en la esquina de su habitación. Tomó el vaso junto a la jarra de agua y procedió a llenarlo, para después tomarlo y dirigirse de nuevo a la cama e intentar dormir un poco más, ya que el reloj despertador que se encontraba junto a su cama anunciaba que eran apenas las 3:00 de la mañana. Antes de volver a dormir, dirigió su mirada hacia el cielo aun estrellado de Atenas, para después caer dormida con una sonrisa en el rostro.

Lo que Hermione no sabía es que a miles de kilómetros de ahí, otra persona se levantaba sobresaltada y tratando de controlar su agitada respiración.

* * *

 **Eso es todo, espero les haya gustado. Se que es cortito pero solo es el prólogo, una pincelada de lo que esta historia tratara.**

Agradecería mucho que dejaran Review diciendome que les pareció.


	2. Infierno o Paraíso

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mia, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

Hola aquí les dejo el segundo capítulo, espero que les guste... cualquier comentario o sugerencia REVIEW

Gracias...

* * *

 **Marcas**

 **Destino: infierno o paraíso**

Los primeros rayos del sol dieron de lleno sobre la cara de Hermione, que sin dudarlo abrió los ojos para después incorporarse y dirigirse al baño. Llevaba dos semanas en Atenas, y se la estaba pasando muy bien. El lugar era hermoso y había tantos lugares por conocer, tanta historia, le encantaba. Al llegar se sintió algo cohibida, ya que no conocía a nadie. Y para variar sus tíos no tenían hijos, así que no le entusiasmaba mucho la idea de estar ahí. Pero al cabo de dos días, ya tenía varios amigos con los que salía a diario. Se iban a la playa, a visitar algunos sitios históricos e incluso a algunas de las islas, mientras que en la noche asistían a bailes y reuniones locales. Se la estaba pasando realmente bien, y con eso en mente sonrió bajo el agua de la ducha.

* * *

Ron y Ginny no hacían nada por evitar el asombro que tenían al ver frente a ellos a tantos dragones, de diferentes tamaños y colores. La verdad se alegraban de que Charlie hubiera podido convencer a su madre de que los dejara ir parte del verano a Rumania para pasar tiempo con él.

Y es que después de dos semanas de estarle rogando a la Sra. Weasley, de prometerle y jurarle que no se meterían en problemas y que obedecerían a su hermano mayor en todo, la matriarca de la familia Weasley, por fin, había accedido a que fueran. Claro, con la condición de que los quería a más tardar a principios de Agosto en casa, alegando que tenían que arreglar todo para su regreso a Hogwarts.

* * *

\- Hermione, hija, ya esta el desayuno – le grito Jane desde el piso de abajo.

\- Ya voy mamá, en un minuto bajo – contestó Hermione mientras buscaba unas sandalias que combinaran con su traje de baño de ese día, el cual era de un precioso color turquesa. - ¿Dónde los dejé? – dijo después para si misma mientras buscaba.

Hermione bajó rápidamente por las escaleras. Saludó a sus padres y a sus tíos, para después desayunar apresuradamente. Había quedado de salir con los chicos a un mercadillo en Plaka cerca de la Acrópolis y estaba muy entusiasmada con la idea.

* * *

Por otro lado, en Londres, para ser más específicos en el número 4 de Privet Drive, se llevaba a cabo una batalla campal. Se oían gritos en toda la casa, y Harry podría apostar que más de un vecino se encontraba pegado a su ventana intentando inmiscuirse en los asuntos ajenos.

\- NO, NO y NO, ya te he dicho muchas veces que el chico se queda, es mi última palabra Vermont – tía Petunia estaba roja de pies a cabeza de tanto grito.

\- Y yo ya te dije que como vuelva a agredir al pequeño Duddley se va de aquí. Ya lo hemos aguantado por 16 años, Petunia, 16. – gritaba tío Vermont haciendo que su gracioso bigote se elevara entre cada resoplido que daba.

Esto no era nada nuevo para Harry, que al pisar la casa de sus tíos al terminar el sexto curso era como si una guerra se fraguara ante sus ojos. No es que fuera algo distinto a cada año, solo que este verano, por primera vez los gritos no estaban dirigidos a él. Y como otras tantas veces, Harry se dedicaba a ver a sus tíos discutir como si se tratara de un partido de tenis. Estaba seguro que un giro más de su cuello y le daría tortícolis. Pero la verdad es que no podía hacer nada más.

El día siguiente a su llegada a Privet Drive, llegaron Shaklebolt y Lupin para hablar tanto con él como con sus tíos. Harry pensaba, muy acertadamente, que tanta discusión entre sus tíos se debía a esa plática.

* * *

 _\- Buenos días Señora, ¿podemos pasar? – Harry oyó que unos hombres en la puerta le decían a su tía, e inevitablemente se tensó._

 _\- ¿Pero se puede saber quien demonios se creen? – Ese sin duda era tío Vermont, que por sus gritos se notaba alterado – nosotros no andamos metiendo desconocidos a nuestra casa._

 _\- Oh perdón, que descorteces hemos sido Remus, mira que no presentarnos. – Harry no sabía si tensarse mas ó sentir alivio al reconocer esa tranquila y pausada voz. Al menos ya sabía quienes eran los hombres de la puerta._

 _\- Claro Kingsley. Verá Señor Dursley, yo soy Remus Lupin y mi compañero es Kingsley Shaklebolt, somos miembros de la Orden del Fénix, pero no creo que este tema sea algo propio a tratar en la puerta de la casa. – Remus hizo una pausa antes de continuar. – Si nos permite pasar, quisiéramos hablar con Harry, y con ustedes, claro está; oh no se preocupe, contestaremos todas sus dudas. – agregó Remus, al notar que tío Vermont iba a replicar, mientras entraba a la casa sin ser invitado; Harry se permitió sonreír. Sí, ese definitivamente era Remus Lupin._

* * *

Durante esa plática, Remus y Kingsley le hablaron a Harry de las nuevas medidas de seguridad, de las nuevas pistas de los Horcruxes. Les advirtieron a los Dursleys que no podían permitir que Harry saliera pues era muy peligroso. Hicieron énfasis en que la vida de toda la familia dependía de la seguridad de Harry. El tío de Harry se negó, e insultó. Dejó en claro que a él nadie le decía que hacer. Pero Kingsley, tan diplomático como siempre, le explicó que si a Harry le pasaba algo la protección que tenía la casa se desvanecería, y quedarían expuestos. Era sabido por todos que Vermont Dursley odiaba la magia más que a cualquier otra cosa, y también todo lo relacionado con esta, pero no era estúpido y sabía que sin esa protección podrían matarlos a él, a su esposa y a su hijo.

Por otro lado, Harry protestó. No podían disponer de su vida a su antojo. Ya estaba mayorcito y podía tomar sus propias decisiones. Pero Remus le aclaró que eso no era algo cuestionable. Definitivamente su vida se había convertido en un infierno esas vacaciones y no parecía que fuera a mejorar.

* * *

Eran cerca de las 9 de la noche y Hermione le contaba extasiada a su madre todo lo que había hecho durante el día. A la vez, emocionada le enseñaba todo lo que había comprado en el mercadillo al que había ido a curiosear ese día junto a sus amigos. En ese momento Hermione estaba segura que ese era el mejor verano de su vida, se sentía en el Paraíso.

* * *

 _El destino se comporta siempre de una forma tan extraña, tan caprichosa, que nunca sabes que te deparará o de que lado de la moneda te tocará estar. Nunca hay que subestimar al destino; que tu vida pareciese tejida por dioses y todo sea paz y armonía no dice nada. Es precisamente ante estas situaciones armónicas, sobretodo en un estado de guerra como en el que el mundo mágico se encuentra sumido en este momento, en el que uno debe agudizar su sexto sentido. Porque todo lo que sube tiene que bajar, y mientras mas alto se encuentre alguien en la escalera hacia la felicidad más duro y fuerte es el golpe con la cruda realidad.  
_

* * *

 **Hasta el siguiente ;)**


	3. El comienzo del fin

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de esta historia no son propiedad mia, sino de J.K Rowling. Yo solo los tomo prestados...**

 _Hola antes de dejarles el capítulo quisiera aclarar una duda... la historia transcurre durante el 7mo curso de los protagonistas, durante el 6to curso Draco no intentó matar a Dumbledore y nadie lo mató por lo que sigue vivo... Están buscando los Horcruxes, pero es un trabajo que incluye a la orden y a Dumbledore no solo al Trio... Sin más por el moment_ o...

* * *

 _ **El comienzo del fin.**_

 _Sueños; Recuerdos de un pasado que ya no es. Predicciones de un futuro al que aspirar. Y porque no, visiones efímeras, imprescindibles para sobrellevar la cruda realidad. Para bien o para mal, son solo sueños. A veces, imágenes reveladoras y sin embargo, otras tantas, solo sueños; deseos que buscamos extenuar._

* * *

Ronald Weasley se paseaba de un lado a otro en la sala de la Madriguera. Caminaba lentamente desviando la vista hacia la chimenea cada dos por tres.

Esa misma mañana le había llegado una carta de Hermione, donde le informaba que esa tarde llegaría a la Madriguera a través de la Red Flu. En la carta decía que a las cinco menos tres estaría ahí.

Ron volvió a mirar la chimenea, para después desviar su mirada a su muñeca donde reposaba un hermoso reloj. Regalo de su amiga en sus 17 cumpleaños. 2:50. Estaba conciente de la puntualidad de Hermione, vaya que sí, después de todo por eso le había regalado aquel reloj argumentando que tal vez así llegaría a tiempo a sus clases.

En su interior se llevaba a cabo una revolución. Jamás en su vida se había sentido tan nervioso. Ni siquiera en su primer partido de Quidditch. Eran precisamente esos nervios lo que lo mantenían en aquella sala desde las dos de la tarde, esperando la llegada de la castaña.

Las llamas de las chimeneas se tornaron verdes. Hermione salió impecable de la Red Flu. Ya con los pies en la Madriguera se sacudió la ropa del polvo y las arrugas invisibles. Ron miró el reloj y sonrió. 2:55.

Si había un vivo ejemplo de la puntualidad ese era Hermione. Ron no pudo evitar ensanchar su sonrisa ante este pensamiento. Pero fue justo después de este gesto que cayó en la cuenta de que ella estaba parada frente a él, con la sonrisa mas hermosa que jamás había visto. Y la abrazó.

\- Oh Ron, te extrañe tanto – saludó la castaña - ¿Cómo te fue? cuéntamelo todo. – Agregó con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Me fue bien, no tienes ni idea de los enormes que son algunos dragones. Mira – Ron le enseñó orgulloso su brazo donde se observaba una fea quemadura – me la hizo un Bola de Fuego Chino; pero no fue nada, en serio. – Agregó al ver la cara de terror de su amiga.

\- Ron, deberías ser más cuidadoso.

\- Pero si yo no hice nada para que me quemara, solo iba pasando por ahí no es mi culpa Hermione. – exclamó exaltado Ron.

\- Ya Ron no te alteres; hola Herms – saludó la pequeña de los Weasley – te ayudo a subir tus cosas a mi habitación.

\- ¡Ginny! – exclamó Hermione antes de correr a abrazarla, para después continuar – claro, gracias. ¿Qué dice Charlie?

\- Oh ya sabes lo de siempre, tiene un montón de dragones a su cuidado… - siguieron platicando camino a la habitación de la menor de los Weasley con el baúl de la castaña, mientras Ron solo las observaba retirarse. Si había algo que Ron odiase era que su hermana siempre se entrometiera.

Ya en la habitación de la pelirroja, las dos amigas se pusieron al corriente en lo que habían hecho en lo que llevaban de vacaciones. Hermione le contó a Ginny cómo le había ido en Atenas, le contó de los amigos que había hecho allá. Por su parte, Ginny le contó a su amiga que temía por Harry, ya que todo el tiempo tenía un mal presentimiento acerca del chico.

\- Ginny, te sientes así porque estas enamorada, ¿por qué no lo aceptas? - le dijo Hermione

\- Porque no es cierto, me preocupo por él, igual que tú, es mi amigo – le contestó desviando la mirada.

\- Bueno, lo que digas. Cambiando un poco de tema, ¿Qué sabes de Harry?, sólo recibí una carta de él al comienzo de las vacaciones, en la que me decía que Remus fue por él – se interesó Hermione.

\- Pues Ron le dijo a mamá que Harry vendría aquí para ir todos juntos al Callejón Diagon, y luego se quedaría aquí el resto de las vacaciones antes de tomar el Expreso de Hogwarts. ¿Crees que esté bien? – ante esta última pregunta de la pelirroja Hermione no pudo hacer más que soltar una carcajada, lo cual sólo provocó una mala cara de parte de su amiga.

\- Lo siento Ginny, pero todavía dices que no estás enamorada – le aclaró a la pelirroja antes de que esta la asesinara con la mirada, pero en ningún momento dejó de sonreír. Ginny tras este último comentario no pudo más que reír también. - Pero si, yo creo que se encuentra bien, de lo contrario estoy segura de que se habría puesto en contacto con alguno de nosotros - la tranquilizó la castaña

Iban a continuar con la conversación cuando escucharon a la Sra. Weasley gritar desde la cocina. Así que sin perder más tiempo bajaron a ver qué pasaba.

En la cocina se encontraban los gemelos Weasley, con lo que pretendía ser una inocente sonrisa. Junto a ellos se encontraba un Ron con la cara perpleja, y del otro lado de la mesa se encontraba la Sra. Weasley roja de pies a cabeza.

Eso sólo podía significar una cosa, nuevos Sortilegios Weasley. Y las chicas no se equivocaban. Los gemelos le estaban mostrado a Ron su nuevo invento: Corbatas Organizadoras (corbatas útiles para guardar plumas, plumas copiadoras, acordeones, tarjetas y demás cosas que te ayuden a pasar tus pruebas con mejores notas), las cuales contaban con un encantamiento de extensión indetectable, que ayuda a no sentir más peso en ellas, y otro hechizo perturbador, lo cual permite que los profesores no noten que traes algo de ayuda para las pruebas.

En cuanto Fred y George vieron a las chicas cerraron inmediatamente el cofre donde se encontraban sus nuevos productos. Mientras enfrentaban la mirada de una muy molesta Molly Weasley desplazaban sutilmente el cofre fuera del campo visual de Hermione. Sabían que si su madre había reaccionado de esa manera sólo con ver que tenían un nuevo producto, "con intensiones fraudulentas" en palabras de la Sra. Weasley, Hermione los calcinaría con una sola mirada al ver de qué se trataba. No era ningún secreto el amor de ella por las reglas. Ella de verdad respetaba Hogwarts y no haría nada que fuera en contra de sus normas; o tal vez, sólo tal vez, quería ser la mejor siempre y en todo. Fuera cual fuera la razón, los mataría si los demás estudiantes lograran con sus productos lo que ella con tanto esfuerzo y dedicación.

\- ¡Fred! ¡George!, ¿Qué hacen aquí? Creí que no los veríamos hasta la visita al Callejón Diagon – dijo a forma de saludo Ginny, en cuanto su madre la dejó hablar.

\- ¡Hermanita!, ¿es qué acaso no podemos venir solo a saludar? – le contestó Fred mientras ambos la abrazaban.

\- ¿Es qué acaso no querías vernos, Ginny? – Agregó George - ¡Oh, Hermione! pero qué linda te has puesto – continuó este girando hacia la castaña.

\- Hermy, Hermy, mi hermano tiene toda la razón. Deberías aceptar una cita con ambos – la saludó Fred con una pícara sonrisa. George secundó a su hermano guiñándole un ojo a Hermione.

\- Hola Fred, George – saludó una sonrojada Hermione, mientras sonreía. Ron al ver esto salió hecho una furia.

Horas más tarde, en el dormitorio de Ginny, Hermione y la pelirroja se preguntaban qué era lo que habían ocultado los gemelos. Ginny no le daba mucha importancia, ya que al ser un producto de los gemelos, a veces ocasionaban resultados no muy favorables, pero seguían siendo inofensivos. Hermione, en cambio, tenía la certeza de que algo tramaban, y que ese algo no le agradaría.

Por otro lado, Ginny no podía parar de reír. Hermione estaba preocupada, mucho, por la actitud de Ron. Ya que éste, después de la llegada de los gemelos, se había comportado de una forma sumamente extraña, al menos ante los ojos de Hermione. No había querido sentarse con Ginny, los gemelos y con ella en el porche de la Madriguera; por el contrario les había contestado de una forma muy agresiva que tenía cosas más importantes que hacer.

Hermione era sumamente astuta e inteligente. Pero Ginny, que la conocía tan bien, sabía que había momentos en los que era sumamente distraída e inocente. Sobretodo tratándose de Ron, cosa que provocaba la risa de la pelirroja. Ella sabía que su hermano estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hermione, y a su amiga no le era indiferente Ron.

* * *

Harry se encontraba sentado sobre su cama. Remus y él habían estado viajando. Yendo de aquí para allá, buscando Horcruxes y entrenando para la inminente guerra.

La verdad es que estaba preocupado, podía sentir que la batalla final se acercaba. No se sentía preparado para ella, temía defraudar a toda la comunidad mágica. Eso era lo que venía provocando desde hace varios días que no pudiera conciliar el sueño.

Los últimos días había estado muy meditabundo. Pensaba en sus padres y en Sirius, muertos, lo cual le provocaba una profunda tristeza. Por otro lado, estaban sus amigos, Ron y Hermione, que se habían enfrentado a tanto sólo por él. ¿Qué estarían haciendo en este momento? ¿Estarían bien? Pero sus pensamientos sin importar cuales fuesen siempre terminaban en un mismo punto: Ginny Weasley.

* * *

Durante el desayuno, todos recibieron sus cartas para el siguiente curso de Hogwarts. En la cocina de los Weasley, Hermione no tardó en rasgar el sobre que le correspondía. Del él extrajo tres pergaminos. El primero, al igual que siempre, era donde se notificaba que el nuevo año escolar daba comienzo el 1 de septiembre y que el Expreso partiría, como de costumbre, a las once en punto. El segundo pergamino era la lista de los libros y materiales necesarios para su séptimo curso. Le extraño recibir un tercer pergamino; la única ocasión en la que había recibido un pergamino de más fue cuando la nombraron Prefecta de Gryffindor. El tercer pergamino decía así:

 _COLEGIO HOGWARTS DE MAGIA Y HECHICERÍA_

 _Estimada Srita. Granger:_

 _Nos complace informarle que ha sido nombrada Premio Anual, gracias a su extraordinario desempeño durante su estadía en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería._

 _Usted acaba de recibir el más alto reconocimiento al que un estudiante puede aspirar, por lo que esperamos que demuestre durante este, su ultimo curso, el por qué se ha hecho acreedora de esta mención._

 _Muy Cordialmente, Minerva McGonagall_

 _Directora Adjunta_

Al terminar de leer, Hermione, giró el sobre y de él cayó una hermosa insignia, la cual la reconocía como Premio Anual. Estaba pasmada y todos los Weasley lo notaron.

\- Herms ¿estás bien? – le preguntó Ginny a su amiga después de varios minutos en los que nadie decía nada. - ¡HERMIONE GRANGER! – le gritó después de no recibir respuesta alguna de la castaña.

\- ¡Oh! ¿Qué? lo siento no prestaba atención – respondió la aludida.

\- Que si estás bien, cariño. Te quedaste pasmada, ¿sucede algo? – le cuestionó la matriarca de la familia Weasley.

\- Soy Premio Anual, ¡Oh, por las barbas de Merlín! SOY PREMIO ANUAL – respondió dado pequeños brinquitos de felicidad y riendo como si hubiera perdido la razón. Después de que se calmara un poco y recobrara su actitud natural todos procedieron a felicitarla. Esa mañana en la Madriguera todo era alegría y felicidad.

Habían pasado tan solo dos días desde la llegada de las cartas de Hogwarts. Esa mañana, el ajetreo era más inusual que de costumbre, y no era para menos. En unos cuantos minutos viajarían por la Red Flu al Caldero Chorreante para, de esta manera, acceder al Callejón Diagon a comprar lo necesario para sus cursos.

Pero lo que de verdad emocionaba a la mayoría, si no es que a todos los habitantes de la Madriguera, era el hecho de que al fin verían a Harry de nuevo. Ginny no paraba de arreglarse la ropa y el pelo de forma inconsciente ocasionando la risa de todos los presentes. Ron no dejaba de dar vueltas a la habitación, mientras Hermione esperaba sentada en el sillón mordiéndose las uñas. La Sra. Weasley preparaba el desayuno, con un ligero temblor en las manos debido a los nervios. Hasta el tranquilo y calmado Sr. Weasley se notaba ansioso, esto era perceptible al ver como llevaba cerca de 10 minutos con el Profeta en una misma página con los ojos clavados en algún lugar de periódico pero sin leer ni una sola palabra.

Así fue como después de un suculento desayuno, de uno en uno se dirigieron al Caldero Chorreante por medio de los Polvos Flu. Ya en la taberna procedieron a esperar a Harry. Pero la espera duro poco tiempo, ya que a los pocos minutos de haber salido el Sr. Weasley, el último en pasar por la chimenea, aparecieron Remus y Harry frente a ellos.

Harry, al haber cumplido ya sus diecisiete años, podía aparecerse al igual que Ron y Hermione. Pero Ginny que era aun menor no podía, y fue por eso que los Weasley viajaron por medio de los Polvos Flu.

En cuanto Ginny lo vio corrió a abrazarlo. Lo extrañaba tanto. Y aunque, frente a todos intentaba aparentar indiferencia, cada vez le parecía más complicado. Su vida estaba constantemente en peligro, temía tanto perderlo. Nunca llegar a algo más. Mejor se escudaba bajo la mascara de la hermanita de su mejor amigo, en una amiga más, sólo eso. Tal vez la única que no se tragó ese cuento jamás fue Hermione, pero por algo era su mejor amiga.

\- Hola Ginny – Harry correspondió el abrazó con una gran sonrisa. Tenía tantas ganas de verla, de abrazarla. Despacio se acercó a su oído y le susurró – Te extrañé tanto – Ginny sólo lo abrazó mas fuerte.

\- Ginny, que lo asfixias – se burló Hermione. Antes de que una colorada pelirroja soltara de improvisto a un también muy sonrojado Harry Potter. – Hola Harry, me tenías preocupada, ni una carta, ¡NI UNA! – le dijo a su amigo para después abrazarlo.

\- Hermione, Ron ¿Cómo están? los extrañé. – le contestó Harry con una sonrisa impecable.

\- Hola Harry, ven vamos, que quiero ver algo en la tienda de Quidditch. ¿Vienen? – preguntó dirigiéndose ahora a las chicas.

\- No, adelántense ustedes, Hermione y yo iremos a ver unas túnicas nuevas ¿Verdad Herms? – les contestó Ginny. Y es que su hermano si era estúpido, mira que lo primero que se le ocurre hacer al llegar al Callejón Diagon es ir a ver cosas de Quidditch. No es que estuviera mal, por supuesto, a ella también le encantaba el Quidditch, pero Hermione era punto y aparte, y la verdad la chica buscaría una excusa para zafarse y no la dejaría sola. Por eso intercedió.

\- ¡Eh! ¡Oh! quiero decir, sí, vamos a ver las túnicas – todos sonrieron ante el comentario de Hermione. Pero es que esta se había quedado abstraída pensando en la guerra y en Harry, y en lo difícil que lo debía estar pasando. – Pero nos vemos en media hora afuera de Flourish & Blotts. ¿Entendido? – agregó al sentirse el centro de las burlas.

\- Entendido – contestaron al unísono Ron y Harry, mientras se ponían serios y rectos, antes de que inevitablemente rieran.

\- Señores Weasley – saludó Harry con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras las chicas y Ron saludaban a Remus. – ¿No hay problema… verdad Remus? – le pregunto después al Licántropo. A lo que Remus solo negó y les regaló una sonrisa a todos antes de juntarse con los Weasley.

\- Chicos, regresamos a casa a las 6, así que los quiero aquí al menos cinco minutos antes. – les dijo Molly antes de que se fueran, a lo que ellos sólo asintieron.

Así cada par se dirigió a la tienda correspondiente. Hermione y Ginny habían comprado un nuevo uniforme y unas túnicas de gala. Ginny convenció a la castaña que un cambio no le haría mal. Así que antes de dirigirse a la librería donde quedaron de verse con Ron y Harry fueron a varias tiendas para chicas y compraron de todo: desde ropa y maquillaje, hasta pociones para el cuidado personal.

Llegaron corriendo a Flourish & Blotts. Por primera vez desde que se conocían Hermione había llegado después que sus amigos a algún sitio. Pero Ginny sabía que había valido la pena. Por su parte los chicos estaban un tanto impacientes. Harry tuvo que sacar a Ron a rastras de la tienda de Quidditch, a quien, el hecho de haber estado esperando a las chicas lo había puesto de mal humor, de muy mal humor.

Una semana había pasado ya desde su visita al Callejón Diagon. Y las cosas estaban iguales. Ron más voluble que de costumbre. Ginny y Harry intentando verse como amigos, fracasando en cada intento, pero sólo ellos lo sabían, y tal vez Hermione.

Y Hermione, ella estaba con los nervios a flor de piel, los sueños cada vez se hacían más frecuentes, más rudos, más intensos. Lo que más la molestaba era el no entenderlos, no sabía de qué se trataba, no lo relacionaba con nada, pero eran tan reales que se negaba a creer que fueran solo sueños. Eso la molestaba sobremanera ya que no era ni un secreto lo que opinaba con respecto a la adivinación y los sueños proféticos entraban perfectamente en la categoría de Adivinación. Aunque por el otro lado estaba el hecho de haber sido nombrada premio anual, lo que la emocionaba y preocupaba a partes iguales. ¿Quién sería el otro premio anual? ¿Qué cambios habría en su vida durante este, su último curso? ¿Tendría que contarle a alguien de sus sueños? Todas estas preguntas y muchas otras más se formaban en su cabeza noche y día, logrando que anduviera distraída, muy distraída.

* * *

 _Todo era tétrico, el ambiente se sentía denso y pesado. Se escuchó una estridente risa que cortaba la respiración y enmudecería a cualquiera. El silencio en el que estaba sumido el bosque lo hacía todo más tenebroso… Se escucho otra risa, más fuerte, más cerca; ahora se mezclaban con los sollozos casi imperceptibles de la mujer. Una explosión. Una cegadora luz…_

* * *

Ahí estaba de nuevo ese mismo sueño. De nuevo el sudor frío, la respiración entrecortada y la piel de gallina. Esto no estaba bien, nada bien. Pero no sabía que hacer. Lo que más la turbaba era el hecho de no saber como continuaba esa pesadilla, porque eso era, una pesadilla.

Hermione decidió que ya era muy tarde para volver a dormir. Después de todo, en tan solo unas horas tomarían el Expreso de Hogwarts. Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió al baño a tomar una ducha revitalizadora. De verdad la necesitaba.

Las 8 en punto. Hermione revisaba que no le faltara nada en el baúl antes de bajar a desayunar. Partirían en poco tiempo a la estación y no querría estar corriendo en el último momento. Mientras tanto, a miles de kilómetros de ahí, alguien más decidía llegar al final de aquellos sueños a cualquier costo.

* * *

Por fin habían llegado. La pared que dividía el mundo muggle del mágico estaba frente a ellos. Ninguno podía esperar un minuto más por estar ya en Hogwarts. De uno en uno fueron pasando por la barrera mágica, y se fue develando frente a sus ojos el magnifico y escarlata Expreso de Hogwarts.

* * *

 _ **Esto es todo por ahora, nos leemos**_


	4. De viajes, membranzas y sorpresas

_**Aclaración : Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me divierto un poco con ellos... un poco**_

 _Antes del capítulo quisiera aclarar una cosa... alguien me hizo notar un error que cometí en el capítulo anterior con la edad de Hermione ya lo corregí y volví a cargar el capítulo pero para los que lo leyeron anteriormente (la edad de Hermione es 17 (cumpleaños: 19 de Sept 1979))... sin más de momento les dejo el capítulo._

* * *

 _ **De viajes, membranzas y sorpresas.**_

Hermione se encontraba nostálgica. El ver el imponente tren escarlata, que la llevaría por última vez a Hogwarts, le hacía revivir tantas cosas. Por un lado estaban las metas, las alegrías, las aventuras… por el otro los problemas, los obstáculos, las tristezas. Pero sobre todo estaban sus amigos.

La vida antes de Hogwarts no había sido fácil para Hermione. Al ser hija de una pareja de dentistas muggles no sabía de su condición de bruja, por lo que nadie, mucho menos una niña como lo era ella, entendía todas las cosas raras que pasaban a su alrededor. En un comienzo nadie le había tomado importancia, pero después, con el pasar de los años, las personas en torno a ella la comenzaban a ver como si ella fuera, tuviera ó hiciera algo mal. Y para Hermione, que no había hecho nada malo, al menos no intencionalmente, era algo difícil de asimilar. Esto solo provocó que con el tiempo la castaña se hiciera más y más introvertida; ya no se relacionaba con la gente, mucho menos con los niños de su edad, que para ser sinceros, por ese entonces podían ser considerablemente crueles, después de todo eran tan solo niños. Fue por eso que ella cada vez se interesó más en los libros, porque éstos se convirtieron en sus compañeros, sus aliados.

Pero, sin embargo, todo cambió cuando un extraño señor llegó un día a su casa trayendo consigo una carta. Estaba asombrada por muchas razones, pero tal vez una de las primeras era que aquel señor vestía de una forma tan inusual, que no pudo evitar una pequeña risita al verlo en el porche de su casa, aunque también le asombraba que la carta era de pergamino, y solo había visto de esos en los museos.

Pero si estaba impresionada con eso nada la preparó para lo que vino después. El señor que resultó ser un mago, uno de verdad, les explicó a ella y a sus padres que Hermione era bruja. Les habló de Hogwarts, de sus clases, sus distintas casas, del mundo mágico, en fin, de todo lo que necesitaban saber por el momento. Cuando los Granger habían entendido las cosas, el mago le entregó la carta a Hermione para que ella misma la pudiera leer. En ésta se le informaba que disponía de una plaza en el Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechicería para que llevara a cabo los estudios correspondientes. Al enterarse de esto no pudo evitar sentir un profundo alivio, ¡No era la única así!,había mas como ella, por fin se sentiría parte de algo, estaría en confianza con los suyos, la aceptarían y lo mejor, le enseñarían todo lo que necesitaba, a como manejar ese don, o lo que fuera. Fue precisamente en ese momento que se prometió a sí misma que sería la mejor. Por ello, investigó y leyó todo lo posible sobre ese nuevo mundo aún sin descubrir (al menos por ella), pero sobretodo se preparó para estar a la altura del colegio, para merecer ser una alumna de él.

Al principio fue todo muy duro. Todo era muy distinto entre el mundo mágico y el mundo muggle, que es como se le conocía a su mundo y, además, sentía que tampoco ahí encajaba, todos estaban siempre acompañados y ella siempre sola. También ahí la veían mal, la denominaron la rata de biblioteca, la sabelotodo de la generación, aunque, es cierto que por eso, no se le dificultó posicionarse como la alumna más inteligente de su promoción a los pocos días de clases, y con eso se ganó el interés y apoyo de los profesores. Pero ella con once años lo que necesitaba era el apoyo y aceptación de personas de su edad, necesitaba amigos.

Pero la noche de Halloween todo cambió, y pensar que fue gracias a un enorme Troll. Esa noche ganó los dos mejores amigos que pudiese imaginar, aunque a decir verdad, no salían de un problema o aventura (como a Ron le gustaba llamarlos) cuando ya se encontraban en otra. Pero nada podía hacer, Harry atraía los problemas como si de un imán se tratase. A pesar de todo lo disfrutaba, disfrutaba poder ayudarlo y probarse a ella misma con todos los retos que se le presentaba al famoso Trío Dorado, como todos en Hogwarts los comenzaron a llamar.

Aunque ya tenía amigos y gracias a ellos se volvió un poco menos introvertida, seguía sumida en los libros. Era algo que no podía evitar y que muchos de sus compañeros veían extraño, como si fuese una fatal epidemia, desde el punto de vista ellos, pero a ella no le importaba. Los libros habían sido sus compañeros desde hace demasiado tiempo como para darles la espalda.

En sus primeros años en el colegio solo contaba con Harry y Ron, pero con el paso del tiempo, los demás se dieron el tiempo de conocerla mejor y aprendieron a valorarla, admirarla y respetarla.

A pesar de los obstáculos, siempre fue la mejor de la clase. Atenta a todo lo que los profesores comentaban, la primera en levantar la mano tras cada pregunta realizada por un superior, o la única. En un principio le pareció un tanto extraño la facilidad que tenía para aprender, para estar por encima de sus compañeros, pero inmediatamente lo atribuyó a sus interminables horas de esfuerzo y estudio en la Biblioteca. Gracias a eso ahora tenía el título de Premio Anual, y se sentía orgullosa de ello.

La castaña sonrió melancólicamente al recordar todo esto, pero sobretodo al saber que este sería su último año ahí. No pudo evitar mirar a su alrededor para buscar caras conocidas en la estación. A unos metros de ella estaba Harry platicando animadamente con Neville y Ron, mientras que al lado de ellos se encontraban Ginny y Luna que reían mientras leían algo en la revista Corazón de Bruja. Hermione se acercó a ellos saludó a Neville y luego se reunió con las chicas con las que comenzó a platicar.

* * *

Draco Malfoy no era igual a los demás, así se lo habían inculcado. Y disfrutaba ser diferente, ser superior. Era un joven que destilaba elegancia en igual medida que arrogancia. Muchas chicas clavaban en él su mirada al verlo pasar, y él sabía el poder que tenía sobre ellas y lo aprovechaba. Caminaba con una media sonrisa socarrona que delataba lo mucho que le gustaba que lo miraran. Por otro lado la mayoría de la gente se alejaba al verlo pasar, le temían y eso lo hacía ensanchar aun más su sonrisa. No había nada más reconfortante como el percibir el temor de los otros, eran tan débiles.

Andaba solo por el andén, orgulloso y altanero como buen Malfoy que era. No podía evitar con una mueca de desprecio a todos los presentes, todos tan llenos de emociones, todos acompañados de sus familiares… él no necesitaba esas cursilerías. Su costosa capa negra ondeaba con cada paso que daba. Todo en el estaba impecable, sus gestos, su capa, su ropa (negra de pies a cabeza), su cabello; él era impecable, debía serlo. Iba de prisa, no soportaba esas escenitas tan efusivas. Miraba de un lado a otro, tenía que encontrar a los estúpidos de Crabbe y Goyle para que cargaran con su baúl.

Era su último año en Hogwarts y no podía decir que se sentía extasiado, porque realmente no era así, pero si podía afirmar que se encontraba conforme. Su padre se había mostrado orgulloso de él por primera vez desde que entró al colegio.

Desde siempre había odiado a los sangres sucias, pero en el momento en que llegó a Hogwarts los odio aun más, si cabía la posibilidad. No había nada que él, Draco Malfoy, odiara más que a la sangre sucia Granger, siempre dejándolo en segundo plano, siempre opacándolo en clase… una simple y estúpida sangre sucia. La odiaba incluso más que al mismísimo Potter y su manía por salvar el mundo, más que al viejo chiflado de Dumbledore y más que a los asquerosos Weazels. Su padre lo había reprendido un sin número de veces por culpa de la inmunda sabelotodo.

A lo lejos divisó a Pansy Parkinson. Su amiga había cambiado bastante en los últimos años. Siempre había tenido cierto encanto, pero ahora estaba deslumbrante. En un pasado él y la chica habían tenido algo en común, pero se dieron cuenta que su relación estaba mucho mejor como los buenos amigos que eran. Y aunque Draco Malfoy era un condenado infeliz si había algo por lo que se preocupaba en serio era por sus amigos. Que contrario a lo que todo Hogwarts pensaba, si los tenía, solo que no era un emotivo susceptible que lo iba gritando a los cuatro vientos. Por supuesto que Crabbe y Goyle no eran sus amigos, ellos solo eran unos lamebotas igual que sus respectivos padres. Nadie conocía realmente al verdadero Draco, nadie excepto Blaise, Theo y Pansy que conocían al rubio desde que eran unos críos. Draco se acercó a la chica para subir con ella al expreso, y al llegar con ella la saludó, mientras que ella le comentaba que los chicos ya habían subido a buscar un compartimiento, porque no querían compartirlo con alguna escoria, pero ella quería esperarlo. Platicaron un poco de cosas triviales hasta que Crabbe y Goyle llegaron para cargarles a ambos sus baúles y llevarlos al vagón donde estarían durante el trayecto a Hogwarts. Draco lanzó una última mirada despectiva al andén antes de subir al tren junto a Pansy.

Al llegar al compartimiento que habían elegido sus amigos, Draco los saludó con una inclinación de cabeza, mientras se sentaba elegantemente junto a Blaise. Al mismo tiempo, Pansy se sentaba un tanto nerviosa junto con Theodore Nott. Cuando los inútiles de Crabbe y Goyle salieron disparados a buscar a la señora del carrito para llenarse de provisiones (como decían ellos), antes de que todos los alumnos subieran al tren, el cuarteto de amigos se puso a platicar. Era una escena bastante extraña para quien no formara parte del grupo, ya que no todos los días se veía a Pansy sonriendo alegremente, mientras acariciaba distraídamente el castaño cabello de Theo, que se encontraba recostado a su lado con la cabeza recostada en el regazo de la chica. Ésta a su vez tenía las piernas extendidas usando como apoyo para sus pies las rodillas de un Draco Malfoy con la sonrisa más sincera que nadie hubiese visto antes sentado despreocupadamente, eso si, sin perder en ni un momento el porte, el rubio platicaba con Blaise sobre Quidditch.

* * *

En el andén aún se encontraban los Weasley, Harry, Hermione, Luna, Neville y su abuela. El pitido del tren anunciaba que éste estaba a punto de partir, por lo que rápidamente se despidieron de la Sra. Longbottom, de Arthur, que les pedía que se mantuvieran unidos y fuera de los problemas, esto último dirigido evidentemente al moreno, y de Molly que les rogaba que se mantuvieran en contacto y que se cuidaran, esta última los llenó de besos y abrazos mientras lloraba desconsoladamente como si los chicos en lugar de dirigirse a Hogwarts, se dirigieran al matadero, pero probablemente eso era lo que pensaba la Sra. Weasley que estaban haciendo.

Luna y los Gryffindors subieron al último vagón del tren y colocaron sus cosas como de costumbre en el último compartimiento. Ginny y la Ravenclaw se asomaron por la ventanilla para decirles una vez más adiós a los Señores Weasley mientras el tren comenzaba la marcha.

\- Ronald, ¿no te parece que has sido bastante grosero con tus padres? - Cuestionó la linda rubia con sus grandes orbes azules expectantes ante una respuesta del pelirrojo.

\- Lunita, no exageres, ya me había despedido, además ya soy un adulto, no necesitaba que vinieran a despedirse de mí, ¿lo ves? He dejado que vinieran, soy un buen hijo.- Contestó como siempre despistadamente Ron.

\- ¡RON! Tú y una piedra tienen la misma sensibilidad, CERO - Interrumpió una muy indignada Hermione. - Que no ves que tu madre está preocupada por ti… además estamos en guerra no podías ser más insensible. ¿Has pensado que pasaría si no la vuelves a ver? y solo se te ocurre decir que deberían agradecer que les permitieras venir. - La castaña paró un momento para tomar aire antes de continuar. - No sabes lo que yo daría por poder despedirme así de mis padres, pero por su seguridad lo mejor es que no se les viera por lugares mágicos, de estar en tus zapatos no habría soltado a mi madre hasta que el tren partiera y tú como siempre solo te quejas de ella. ¡Eres un idiota! - La chica se paró hecha una furia y salió del compartimiento dando un portazo.

\- ¿Y a ella qué le pasa? - Preguntó Ron malhumorado. Ante esta pregunta las expresiones no se hicieron esperar; Ginny bufó bastante molesta, Luna negó un par de veces con la cabeza, más sin perder la sonrisa de la cara, y Harry rodó los ojos. Esas escenas entre sus amigos ya lo estaban exasperando, siempre era lo mismo... cada que uno abría la boca el otro terminaba molesto, el único ahí que no se preocupó por tomarle importancia fue Neville que iba absorto en su libro de " _Enciclopedia de hierbas no comestibles_ ".

* * *

Hermione caminaba hecha una furia por el pasillo del tren. Le molestaba tanto que Ron, a pesar de tener diecisiete años se comportara como si tuviera tan solo diez. Iba refunfuñando sobre ponerle los puntos sobres las "i" a Ron que ni se percató de la presencia de una alumna extraña. La verdad sabía que no había razón para su comportamiento tan voluble, pero no podía evitarlo. A veces deseaba que Ron fuese más como Harry y eso la enfurecía, no tenía derecho a pensar eso, debía aceptar a sus amigos tal cual eran, como ellos la habían aceptado a ella. Suspiró, lo mejor sería regresar y disculparse, no quería estar semanas sin hablarse con el pelirrojo por un simple capricho, y reconocía que el chico no cambiaría su postura, es más, ni siquiera creía que le hubiese prestado atención, y eso la acongojaba más. Con este último pensamiento se dirigió de nuevo al compartimiento en el que estaban sus amigos.

* * *

Ron estaba molesto, todos le daban la razón a Hermione, y él que se jodiese. Se cruzó de brazos observando a todos; Neville seguía leyendo el librito ese, ¿para qué lo leía? ¿Se querría ganar el amor de Hermione con eso? Esos pensamientos lo único que lograron fue empeorar su humor. Giró bruscamente la cabeza topándose ahora con la rubia, ella se había sentado en el piso con las piernas cruzadas de forma india mientras leía el Quisquilloso, bufó ¿cómo tenía amigos que no diferenciaban entre lo real y lo ficticio? Pero no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la cara de ilusión de la Ravenclaw, giró un poco más y la sonrisa se le borró definitivamente del rostro, cambiando su semblante a uno bastante iracundo, pero no era para menos. Su mejor amigo estaba diciéndole a saber que cosas a su hermanita que se encontraban completamente juntos soltando risitas de vez en vez que intentaban ser disimuladas en el rincón más alejado del compartimiento. Todos parecían estar ocupados en algo más, al menos, más importante que hablar con él, y eso lo molestaba, no le gustaba sentirse ignorado. Molesto, pero resignado sacó de su baúl el tablero de ajedrez que le había regalado su abuelo y se puso a jugar. El ajedrez, era tal vez la única cosa que lograba que el pelirrojo se sintiera sumamente feliz, debido a su habilidad en el juego. Estaba concentrado, y se notaba en su ceño fruncido, por eso cuando escuchó que la puerta se abría estrepitosamente dio un respingo. Pero de inmediato volvió a la partida, total debía ser Hermione y estaba resuelto a no dirigirle la palabra por haberlo tratado tan mal, si ella quería estar de genio bien por ella, que la castaña y su genio se fueran a la mierda.

\- ¿Pero qué tenemos aquí? - Esa definitivamente no era la voz de Hermione. - El cara-rajada Potter, la inadaptada de Lunática Lovegood, el retrasado de Longbottom, la comadreja mayor y su hermana la comadrejita, aunque a ésta podemos perdonarle juntarse con estos inadaptados. - Siseó Draco Malfoy altaneramente. - ¿No es cierto, Blaise?

\- Así es Draco, si ésta linda me acompaña a la cama creo que hasta le perdonaría ser una traidora a la sangre. - Se lamió el labio ante la sola idea de lo que acababa de proponer.- ¿Qué dices pelirroja, aceptas el honor? Piénsalo y después hablamos, ¿te parece? - Zabini no había terminado de hablar y el pelirrojo ya estaba encima de él para partirle su madre, como que se llamaba Ronald Weasley, pero no fue el único que reaccionó; Ginny se levantó hecha un basilisco al igual que Harry, solo que éste último terminó por detener el inminente ataque, al igual que lo hizo Luna.

\- Vamos pecosa no es para que te sulfures. ¡Oh, claro! Son apariencias, eso tiene que ser, Potty y Wezel no soportarían saber que te mueres por tener hombres de verdad; hombres que te pueden dar lo que te mereces, si me entiendes ¿verdad?, ya sabes, la invitación está en pie y sabes dónde encontrarnos.- Al decir esto el muy imbécil le guiñó un ojo a Ginny. Harry ya casi no podía sostener a Ron, Ginny le apuntaba con la varita y de no ser por la rubia, probablemente ya le hubiese mandando un par de Cruciatus a los dos. Los Slytherin's solo ampliaron sus sonrisas al ver la reacciones de los presentes.

* * *

Cuando Hermione llegó, deseo no haber regresado al ver la escena que se prestaba frente a ella. Harry intentando detener con todas sus fuerzas a un colérico Ron que estaba rojo de pies a cabeza, Luna por su parte sostenía la mano con la que Ginny sostenía su varita, la pelirroja templaba de pies a cabeza a causa de la furia, junto a la puerta estaban Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini con sus sonrisas socarronas que más que sonrisas parecían muecas, Neville solo vigilaba cada movimiento de los Slytherin's para atacar o defender en caso de ser necesario. La castaña parpadeó un par de veces antes de preguntar:

\- ¿Qué esta pasando aquí? - Mientras hablaba volteaba a ver a cada uno de los presentes. - Hice una pregunta y espero una respuesta… ¡AHORA! - Sí, Ron estaba seguro que Hermione enojada de esa manera era una réplica en miniatura de la Profesora McGonagall, por lo que inmediatamente dejó de forcejear con Harry y bajó la mirada. Su hermana pareció pensar lo mismo, porque apenas escuchó el último grito había pegado un brinco, bajado la varita y sentado recta como una estatua en menos de lo que alguien pudiera pestañear. Luna y Harry por su parte intercambiaron miradas preocupadas, Neville volteó a ver a Hermione tras el grito que dio, para después volver su mirada a las serpientes.

\- Valla Granger, me sorprendes, tienes controlada a tu manada. - Se burló Malfoy. Ella sólo lo fulminó con la mirada. - Pero viendo que tus estúpidos animalitos no pueden responderte, lo haré yo. Solo charlábamos ¿verdad, Blaise?

\- Malfoy ¡Largo!, y llévate a tu amiguito contigo. - Escupió rencorosa la castaña.

\- Pero si era algo inofensivo, además no mentimos, todos se quieren tirar a la comadrejita. - Esa fue la gota que derramó el vaso. En menos de lo que alguien puede pestañear, Hermione con varita en mano había gritado:

\- ¡Depulso! - Con esto los Slytherin's salieron disparados hacia fuera - ¿QUÉ? - Les gritó la castaña bastante alterada al ver la mirada estupefacta de todos.

\- Nada, nada - se apresuraron a contestar, mientras negaban enérgicamente con la cabeza. La verdad una Hermione así, si daba miedo.

Después de este incidente el resto del transcurso pasó sin sobresaltos. Poco después de haber sacado a los Slytherin's paso la Señora del carrito a la que los chicos le compraron bastantes ranas de chocolates y grageas de todos los sabores. Ron y Hermione solo habían salido a hacer las rondas, para de nuevo regresar al vagón.

* * *

En otra parte del tren, en el compartimiento del rubio, él y Blaise contaban coléricos e indignados lo que había pasado con los leones. Claro que nadie podría decir que eran objetivos, menos al llegar a la parte en la que la castaña los sacó. Pansy rodó los ojos al terminar el relato. Odiaba a esos estúpidos, pero conocía a sus amigos como para saber que habían ido ahí buscando precisamente eso, pero tal vez no esperaron una intervención así de la Sangre Sucia; Sor Prefecta había roto las normas. Los chicos siguieron hablando de todo lo que harían en contra de los Gryffindor's, su venganza, porque nadie se ríe de un Slytherin sin pagar las consecuencias, y menos ellos.

Pansy un poco fastidiada, salió del compartimiento a buscar a sus compañeras, siempre era bueno enterarse de todo y quien mejor que las hermanas Greengrass. Cuando por fin pudo librarse de las Slytherin's, salió para reunirse de nuevo con sus amigos. Iba molesta, ya que si había algo que la molestaba eso era que alguien se intentara liar con alguno de sus chicos, era demasiado celosa con sus amigos, bueno eso y los sangres sucias.

Iba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que no notó que había otra persona justo delante de ella. Lo inevitable pasó, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos había dos chicas en el piso del vagón a causa del fuerte impacto del choque. Y al parecer la otra chica también iba distraída.

\- FIJATE POR DONDE VAS ESTÚPIDA.- Gritó Pansy.

\- ¡Fíjate tú! - Le contestó la otra chica, mientras se sacudía la ropa. Aunque no fue muy amable, se notaba que no era grosera, pero sí se percibía la soberbia en su voz. Jamás la había visto en Hogwarts, estaba segura. Tenía el pelo largo rizado y castaño, y los ojos claros, probablemente verdes aunque en una segunda mirada le parecieron verlos más azules. Demostraba ser de su edad, y eso hacia todo más confuso. La desconocida terminó de acomodarse la falda y peinarse el pelo con las manos, para luego irse ignorando a una irritada Pansy Parkinson.

* * *

El tren comenzó a detenerse. Luna y Hermione ya se encontraban cambiadas con sus respectivas túnicas, por lo que salieron del compartimiento para dejar que los chicos se cambiaran. Iban caminando hacia la salida del tren, mientras platicaban animadamente. Unos metros más adelante se apreciaba una pareja besándose, sonrieron. Pero la sonrisa y cara de alegría de sus rostros fueron sustituidas lentamente, conforme se acercaban a la pareja, por unas de completo desconcierto. Frente a ellas se encontraban Harry y Ginny besándose apasionadamente. Ron no lo tomaría nada bien, ya que durante todo el tiempo que Harry paso en la Madriguera y todo el trayecto del Expreso, se había quejado de la cercanía de Harry hacia su hermanita.

En algún momento indeterminado del beso, Ginny se percató de la presencia de sus amigas y se separó de Harry, ó de sus labios, como si de un resorte se tratase. Eso ocasionó que Harry se pusiera en guardia, aunque al ver a las chicas viéndolos con cara de sorpresa no pudo evitar relajarse, y con esto respirar de nuevo, después de todo pudo ser peor. Hermione al notar la atención de la pelirroja en ella, la miró intensamente para después desviar su mirada a Harry. Ginny sonrío de oreja a oreja, con éste gesto le contestó la muda pregunta a su amiga, pero sabía que eso no sería suficiente, y que tendría que dar unas cuantas respuestas más adelante.

* * *

 _Ginny se levantó de su asiento, necesitaba hablar de algo importante con Sally-Ann, una Ravenclaw de su mismo curso, al menos esas fueron sus palabras antes de salir. Caminaba por los pasillos del tren ya con la túnica de Gryffindor puesta, no quería estar apurándose en el último momento como siempre hacía Ron. Después de algunos minutos de estar paseando por los vagones encontró a Sally-Ann Perks y le preguntó sobre la primera reunión de Prefectos de sexto curso ya que la chica era la que normalmente las organizaba, siguieron platicando un poco más antes de decidir que cada una debía regresar con los suyos. Estaba por llegar al compartimiento cuando se topó con:_

 _\- ¡Harry! - Exclamó, pues se había asustado al verlo de repente frente a ella. - ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

 _\- Caminando, si creo que caminando. - Le contestó el niño que vivió con una sonrisa traviesa en la cara. - ¿Podemos hablar?_

 _\- Si Harry, claro. - Al ver que el chico solo miraba el piso y no decía nada se comenzó a inquietar. - ¡Vamos Harry! Que me pones nerviosa - Lo animó a continuar - ¿No será algo malo, verdad?_

 _\- NO, no… bueno tal vez, depende del punto de vista, supongo - Harry levantó la vista de sus zapatos y la fijó en sus ojos. Suspiró. - Es que no creí que fuera tan complicado._

 _\- Vamos, sólo dilo verás cómo después te sientes mucho mejor. Lo animo nuevamente._

 _\- Verás Ginny, Yo… te quiero… te quiero mucho. - Harry se pasó la mano por su indomable cabello, tratando así de apaciguar un poco sus nervios. Ginny alzó la ceja ante el comentario, razón por la que Harry se puso aun más nervioso. - Quiero decir… que-te-quiero-como-algo-mas-que-una-amiga - Agregó atropelladamente, mirando fijamente la pared._

 _\- Si, ya se Harry. - Ella suspiró. - Sabes que yo también, pero no te preocupes entiendo que por todo esto de la guerra y Voldemort no podamos estar juntos…_

 _\- Es que no es eso, Ginny - Soltó el aire antes de continuar - verás… eh… yo pienso que a lo mejor… pues, eh… no sería tan mala idea que… pues que tú y yo… - Se rascó la cabeza distraídamente - eh… lo intentemos. - Terminó de decir con una sonrisa nerviosa._

 _\- ¿Hablas enserio?, ¡Oh, Harry! - Se aferró a él._

 _\- Supongo con esto que estás de acuerdo. - Le susurró Harry al oído con una media sonrisa, ella solo asintió contenta logrando con este gesto ensanchar la sonrisa de Harry - Bien… entonces Ginebra Weasley, ¿Quieres ser mi novia?_

 _\- Si, Harry - Logró contestarle antes de fundirse en un tierno pero apasionado beso. Fue justo después de ese momento en el que Luna y Hermione los vieron._

* * *

Harry y las chicas ya estaban fuera del tren, esperaban a Ron y Neville para tomar un carruaje y dirigirse por fin a Hogwarts. En el recorrido hasta ahí la pelirroja les había contado en susurros, a Luna y Hermione, como es que todo había sucedido. Harry que iba a su lado, con las manos en las bolsas del pantalón, se hacía el desentendido, era un poco vergonzoso que su ahora novia les estuviera contando a sus amigas con todo lujos de detalles como pasaron las cosas.

\- ¿Ya pensaron como se lo dirán a Ron? - Escuchó que preguntaba Hermione, y el alma se le vino a los pies. Ron lo iba a matar.

\- Mi hermano lo entenderá - dudó Ginny. - Digo el querrá lo mejor para Harry y para…

\- Me va a matar - La interrumpió él. - Me va a matar.

\- Harry, tranquilo. Ronald lo entenderá, solo deben explicárselo - Luna le sonrió para darle ánimos, Herms solo miraba hacia otro lado, ella no lo veía tan sencillo como su excéntrica amiga.

\- ¿Qué me deben explicar Luna? - Silencio, nadie contestaba ante la pregunta de Ron, incluso la rubia sabía que el pelirrojo se lo tomaría muy mal. - ¿y bien? ¿Nadie va a contestar?

\- Ron tranquilízate, cuando te pones así de pesado pareces un t…

\- Ginny y yo somos novios. - Volvió a interrumpir Harry.

\- Oh que bien que… ¿Qué tu y mi hermanita QUÉ? - Demasiado bueno para ser verdad, al menos fue el pensamiento de todos los presentes. Hermione y Luna se miraron antes de ir hacía Neville y comenzar a alejarse poco a poco, esa ya era una pelea familiar y aunque de verdad les gustaría ayudar a sus amigos no debían. - ¿Cuándo pensaban decírmelo? ¿Están locos? - Ginny se interpuso entre él y su hermano, al parecer se había hartado, la intentó ocultar antes de que le dijera algo a Ron, pero fue demasiado lento porque Ginny se puso a reclamarle:

\- El que seas mi hermano no te da derecho a nada, ¿entendiste? espero que si, porque quieras o no Harry y yo seguiremos saliendo, así que más te vale que te vayas haciendo a la idea, y si no vete al diablo. - Tragó la pelirroja, siempre había sido tan temperamental como su hermano, solo que era mas consciente, él lo sabía, por eso temía que estaba a punto de iniciar la tercera guerra mundial ¿batalla final?... qué era eso, a quién le importaba, lo preocupante ahora era detener lo que estaba a punto de estallar… ó tal vez no.

\- Si le haces algo a mi hermanita te las verás conmigo y todos los Weasley, Potter. - Dijo Ron con la mirada dura y el ceño fruncido, él contuvo el aire. - ¿Cómo fue? ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? ¿Batallaste? - Continuó Ron antes de agarrarlo y arrastrarlo hacia el carruaje donde ya esperaban los demás, él alcanzó a agarrar la mano de Ginny antes de que el pelirrojo se lo llevara. - Vamos Harry, suéltalo.

Cuando subieron al carruaje de esa forma, Ron primero estirando por el brazo a Harry y éste tomado de la mano de Ginny mientras hablaba con Ron, se sorprendieron; de verdad esperaban una reacción más negativa del pelirrojo, pero se alegraron por sus amigos.

El viaje al castillo fue animado. Ron hacía bromas sobre la pareja, Luna comentaba sobre algunas criaturas y los demás escuchaban atentos. El pelirrojo se lo había tomado bastante bien, eso hizo pensar a Hermione que tal vez, Ron había madurado - un poco al menos - y eso la hizo alegrarse; por ella, por sus amigos, pero sobre todo por el pelirrojo, le haría bien eso de la madurez.

* * *

Pansy caminaba furiosamente por delante de Draco, Blaise y Theo, que hablaban, como no, de quidditch. Ya la tenían harta, solo conocían ese tema de conversación. Siempre que comenzaban a discutir sobre eso, no paraban, y además, se olvidaban de ella.

Los Slytherin's subieron a un carruaje. Crabbe y Goyle se reían estúpidamente de los comentarios de Draco. Pobres idiotas, ellos creían que de esa manera tendrían los beneficios de su amistad. Aunque al rubio le causaba bastante regocijo el ver de lo que eran capaces por tener algunos privilegios.

El carruaje se detuvo, al fin, frente a las inmensas puertas del castillo. Draco fue el primero en bajar, como siempre, luego estiró su mano para que la chica bajara, ante todo un Malfoy era caballeroso, claro siempre que la chica valiera la pena o se tratara de alguien especial, y Pansy cumplía ambos requisitos. Después de la chica se bajaron Blaise y Theo.

Draco y Blaise iban caminando hacia el Gran Comedor. Aún platicaban de Quidditch, el rubio estaba dispuesto a ganar costara lo que costase. Las puertas del Gran Comedor ya estaban ante ellos, Draco tronó los dedos y Crabbe y Goyle se adelantaron para abrirles las puertas. Draco sonrío, le encantaba ser un Malfoy, pero sobretodo, le encantaba ser el Príncipe de Slytherin. Avanzaron lentamente hacía su sitio en la mesa de las serpientes, con la cabeza en alto, altivos como buenos Slytherin's. Draco y Blaise dejaban que el sector femenino disfrutara con la vista. Les gustaba causar ese efecto sobre ellas, saberse mejores que el resto, no por nada eran Slytherin's. Con este pensamiento en mente, el rubio se sentó en su lugar, junto a él se sentó Blaise aún con una sonrisa divertida en el rostro. Esa era una de las diferencias entre ambos chicos, Blaise sonreía por todo.

El Gran Comedor, se terminó de llenar en pocos minutos. En la mesa de Slytherin Theo platicaba con Blaise, mientras Pansy a su lado sólo los observaba. Draco por su parte observaba las demás mesas, en la de Gryffindor se acababan de sentar el sequito de cara-rajada Potter, bufó, no sabía cómo los soportaría todo ese curso.

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron. Todos los presentes desviaron hacia ese punto su atención. El Gran Comedor quedó en silencio mientras la Profesora McGonagall dirigía a los alumnos de primero al frente. Al llegar a la altura de la mesa de profesores se detuvieron, y los nuevos alumnos se colocaron en fila de cara a los demás estudiantes.

Los de primero temblaban de pies a cabeza, a causa de los nervios. La Profesora McGonagall colocó frente a ellos un taburete y sobre él, el sombrero seleccionador. El sombrero estaba viejo, raído y sucio, podía notarse que había sido remendado varias veces, eso solo causaba más expectación en los alumnos de primero que no dejaban de mirarlo. En realidad todas las miradas estaban posadas en él, la diferencia estaba en que solo los de primero retenían la respiración. Entonces se formó una boca a lo largo del borde, y el sombrero comenzó a cantar.

 _Hace mucho tiempo_

 _Que esta misión encarno_

 _Por obra de 4 magos_

 _Que me la encomendaron._

 _Puedes tener grandes sombreros_

 _Pero nunca uno más inteligente que yo_

 _Tal vez sea feo y viejo_

 _Pero acertaré en tu selección._

 _Todo lo que guardas_

 _Yo lo podré ver_

 _Soy el sombrero seleccionador_

 _Mas no tengas miedo (no te comeré)._

 _Puedes ir a Gryffindor_

 _Donde tu valor has de probar._

 _Todo Gryffindor grandes retos tendrá_

 _Por ello una vena de orgullo ha de portar._

 _O quizá seas un Ravenclaw_

 _De gran sabiduría que demostrar_

 _Solo necesitas dispuesto estar_

 _Y a tus semejantes hallarás._

 _A Hufflepuff puedes pertenecer_

 _Siempre que dispuesto estés_

 _Para tu más duro esfuerzo entregar_

 _Y con esto muchos amigos encontraras._

 _O tal vez a Slytherin_

 _Donde tu astucia te ayudara_

 _A cualquier cosa lograr_

 _Todo Slytherin una mente ambiciosa tendrá._

 _Ahora solo pruébame_

 _Y no me equivocaré_

 _Yo te asignare_

 _Donde mejor estarás._

Cuando éste terminó de hacerlo, los aplausos resonaron por todo el Gran Comedor. La Profesora McGonagall se aclaró la garganta mientras extendía un rollo de pergamino.

\- Cuando diga sus nombres, pasarán y se pondrán el sombrero para que éste los pueda seleccionar - Dijo dirigiéndose a los de primero. - ¡Brauer, Ethan! - Un chico de piel clara, castaño y de ojos verdes se acercó al taburete, después de algunos segundos el sombrero lo colocó en Slytherin, todos en la mesa de las serpientes aplaudieron a su nuevo integrante.

¡Carrigan, Leah! (¡Ravenclaw!) - una pequeña rubia se encamino hacia su mesa.

¡Firth, Megan! (¡Hufflepuff!) - la chica tropezó al dirigirse a su mesa.

¡Hayes, Owen! (¡Ravenclaw!) - este corrió a sentarse junto a Leah.

¡Klee, Amber! (¡Gryffindor!) - los Gryffindor's la vitorearon mientras se sentaban en la mesa.

Así continuó la selección hasta llegar al último alumno ¡Weinreich, Alexander! (¡Slytherin!), la ceremonia llegó, de esta manera, a su fin. La Profesora McGonagall tomó el sombrero y el taburete y los sacó del Gran Comedor.

El Profesor Dumbledore se puso en pie. Sonreía a los presentes, con los brazos abiertos.

\- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, espero hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones. - Ron sonrío ya con los cubiertos en la mano, todos conocían las pocas palabras de Director a la hora de la cena, como también conocían el apetito de Ron Weasley. - Ya falta poco para la cena, no se desesperen. - Ron puso cara de desconcierto - Antes me gustaría comentarles que este año me complace anunciarles que se incorporara una nueva alumna a su séptimo curso, ella viene de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, con ustedes…

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí llega este capítulo.

 **Me despido**


	5. Sala de Prefectos

_**Aclaración:** Los personajes no son míos, yo solo me divierto... un poco._

* * *

 _ **Sala de Prefectos**_

 _\- Bienvenidos a un nuevo curso, espero hayan tenido unas excelentes vacaciones. - Ron sonrío ya con los cubiertos en la mano, todos conocían las pocas palabras de Director a la hora de la cena, como también conocían el apetito de Ron Weasley. - Ya falta poco para la cena, no se desesperen. - Ron puso cara de desconcierto - Antes me gustaría comentarles que este año me complace anunciarles que se incorporara una nueva alumna a su séptimo curso, ella viene de la Academia de Magia Beauxbatons, con ustedes…_

Las puertas del Gran Comedor se abrieron lentamente y tras ellas se pudo apreciar a una joven de no más de 17 años. Mientras caminaba hacia la mesa de los profesores las miradas seguían su andar parsimonioso y elegante, se percibía su seguridad y su cabeza erguida solo lo acentuaba.

Al llegar junto al profesor Dumbledore se giró tras un breve asentimiento de cabeza. Fue justo ahí, al girarse, donde Pansy pudo reconocerla, al verle la cara supo que era la chica con la que había chocado en el tren. Theo miró extrañado a la Slytherin; ya que era extraño ver que alguno de ellos les perturbaba algo; los cuatro como buenos Slytherin sabían mantenerse inexpresivos, pero la cara de Pansy era todo menos inexpresiva, se notaba sorprendida, extrañada e incluso irritada.

Por otra parte Blaise, que se encontraba junto a Theo, estaba impresionado. La chica nueva le parecía extrañamente familiar, no físicamente sino por sus gestos, pero no sabía el por qué. No era una chica muy alta, podía apreciar que además era delgada y delicada. Su larga y lisa cabellera dorada no era nada del otro mundo, pero sus ojos eran enigmáticos, de un color difícil de apreciar a la distancia, pero llamaban mucho su atención, y como pudo percatarse segundos después, también la de muchos otros estudiantes.

En otra mesa, la más apartada a la de Slytherin, se escuchaban murmullos y exclamaciones, no era algo extraño ya que era considerada la casa más bulliciosa de Hogwarts. Entre los Gryffindor's se encontraba Hermione que observaba todo atentamente sin hacer ni un comentario, por alguna extraña razón, había enmudecido al ver caminar a la chica nueva, sentía una confianza absoluta en ella, pero a la vez sentía una gran repulsión y eso la perturbaba. A su lado Ron, tenía los ojos fijos en la nueva alumna y murmuraba por lo bajo – _¡que sea Gryffindor!, ¡que sea Gryffindor! –_ con los dedos cruzados _._ Lo cual hizo enfurecer a la castaña.

\- Isabella Goldwish. – Anunció el director después de unos segundos en los que dio tiempo a los estudiantes de observar a su nueva compañera. Luego, sonriendo se dirigió a Isabella. – Srita. Goldwish, si es tan amable de colocarse el sombrero seleccionador.

Isabella se sentó en el taburete que poco antes la profesora McGonagall había retirado, pero que a una seña de profesor Dumbledore recolocó de inmediato. El Gran Comedor quedó sumido en el silencio, todos esperaban ansiosos la respuesta del Sombrero Seleccionador.

 _\- ¿Qué tenemos aquí? Sin duda eres inteligente, y no temes enfrentarte a los demás pero est_ _á claro que eres… -_ Isabella escuchaba como el sombrero hablaba dentro de si para que solo ella pudiera escucharlo - ¡Slytherin! – oyó que el sombrero gritaba para que todos escucharan.

Isabella se levantó del taburete y resuelta, se encaminó a la que durante todo ese curso sería su mesa. Después de que los Slytherin's dejaran de aplaudir y vitorear a su nueva compañera, aunque siempre arrogante y fríamente ellos no eran como los demás y lo dejaban en claro en todo momento. Las demás mesas sin embargo perdieron un poco el interés, o bien sospecharon de la nueva alumna al ser nombrada Slytherin.

Dumbledore extendió los brazos con una enorme sonrisa en el rostro y alegre como siempre anunció:

\- ¡A cenar! – y las mesas se llenaron de todo tipo de platillos. En la mesa de Gryffindor Ron veía con ojos extasiados toda la comida, mientras se llevaba un muslo de pollo a la boca. Al verlo todos los demás no pudieron evitar reír.

* * *

\- ¿Cómo creen que sea la nueva? – Preguntó temeroso Neville, después de un rato de estar cenando. – Quiero decir, cuando entró nunca pensé que sería una Slytherin, no se ve como ellos, aunque su manera de caminar si era muy ehh… arrogante, ¿no les parece?

\- Neville tiene razón, tiene ese aire presuntuoso de Malfoy y compañía, pero no se ve petulante como ellos, igual solo es una primera impresión, pero siendo Slytherin podemos esperar lo peor de ella, tal vez solo pone buena cara para ganarse a las personas, ya saben que todos los Slytherin's son unas sucias serpientes rastreras. En lo que a mi concierne, Goldwish es tan enemiga mía como Malfoy, no me agrada su soberbia ni nada de ella, y menos ahora que quedo en Slytherin. – Manifestó Harry, a lo que Ron, Ginny y Neville secundaron de inmediato, si a Harry no le agradaba era por algo, Hermione se limitó a bufar. Aunque compartía ciertas ideas con su amigo, ella no era de las personas que juzgan a otros a simple vista, aun y con toda la repulsión que pudo y seguía sintiendo por la chica eso no la convertía en el hurón y así se los hizo ver a sus amigos, o al menos lo intento:

\- Pero chicos, ¿no se les hace demasiado injusto juzgarla sin conocerla? ¿Les gustaría que de ser ustedes los nuevos los trataran así? – Los Gryffindor cada vez miraban más incrédulamente a la castaña.

\- Acaso te estas poniendo de su parte, ¿la defiendes? – le reprochó Ron, y aunque Hermione se alegraba enormemente de que las ganas de conocer a _Isabella_ hubieran desaparecido completamente de la mente del pelirrojo, jamás lo aceptaría.

\- Por supuesto que no Ron, a decir verdad desde que entró sentí cierto rechazo hacia ella, no se… supongo que presentía que sería una Slytherin pero eso no significa nada, yo sé que estuve mal al sentir eso y creo que mientras no nos haga nada no tenemos, porque pensar mal de ella, por muy Slytherin que sea. – Alegó Hermione rápidamente.

\- Lo vez Herms, hasta tu sentiste repulsión por ella, ¿no te parece que debe ser por algo?, tu nunca juzgas a nadie y que ella no te halla agradado desde que la viste tiene que ser importante, ¿no? – Le contestó Ginny con una sonrisa conciliadora. Así entre un tema y otro siguió la cena.

* * *

\- ¿Goldwish? ¡Ehh!, ese apellido me suena pero no recuerdo ni un Goldwish – Comentó Draco a Isabella que se acababa de sentar junto a Blaise.

\- Si, ¡Hola! Isabella Goldwish, encantada. ¿Es que todos aquí son descorteces? – Preguntó sarcásticamente la chica mirando intensamente a Pansy la cual solo giró la cara indignada.

\- ¡Oh! Perdona a mi amigo, a veces olvida como tratar a una dama – Dijo burlonamente Theo, mientras Draco entornaba los ojos y Pansy refunfuñaba por lo bajo. – Soy Theodore Nott, este de aquí es Blaise Zabini, - Blaise le tomó la mano a Isabella y se la besó en un claro gesto de galantería que hizo reír a la chica, después Theo continuó - La bella señorita frente a mi es Pansy Parkinson. – Pansy sonrió forzadamente para después seguir refunfuñando lo cual causaba aun mas gracia que el gesto de Blaise y la risa de Isabella lo confirmó – Y por último, pero no menos importante él es…

\- Puedo presentarme solo Theo, ¡Gracias! – Dijo Draco entre dientes para luego girarse hacia Isabella y continuar con un tono de voz muy diferente al utilizado hacia el castaño. – Malfoy, Draco Malfoy, mucho gusto. – Se presentó con un asentimiento de cabeza.

\- Valla, que diferencia – Le contestó la castaña a Draco antes de proseguir. – Respecto a tu comentario, es cierto que el apellido Goldwish te suene, después de todo, todos mis antepasados han asistido a Hogwarts, pero desde hace al menos 16 años que ni un Goldwish vive en Inglaterra, supongo que por eso no conoces a ni uno.

\- ¿Por qué se fueron? Me imagino que tus padres te lo habrán comentado ¿no? – preguntó Pansy que ya había olvidado su molestia después de todo los chicos la habían aceptado.

\- Pues ha decir verdad no, mis padres murieron cuando yo era apenas un bebe y me fui a Francia con mis abuelos, pero ellos jamás me han comentado nada al respecto de su cambio a Paris – Le contestó sobriamente Isabella.

\- Lo siento, no lo sabía – Alegó rápidamente Pansy, mientras se mordía el labio inferior, aunque como Slytherin's que eran, era un persona fría como sus compañeros no se imaginaba sin sus padres y al parecer Isabella lo notó, porque respondió en seguida con una sonrisa triste.

\- No te preocupes, estaba demasiado pequeña, no lo recuerdo.

\- ¿Y qué te hizo venir a Hogwarts para tu ultimo curso? – Curioseó Blaise.

\- Tenía curiosidad, supongo que siempre me pregunté como seria el lugar donde habían estudiado mis antepasados, y sobretodo mis padres, así que aquí estoy. – le contestó Isabella ya con un mejor humor. Así siguieron durante toda la cena.

* * *

Una vez desaparecieron los postres de las mesas, dejando todo tan impecable, como si ahí no se hubiese llevado ni un banquete. Albus Dumbledore se levantó de su puesto, todo resto de charlas y murmullos se terminaron de inmediato.

\- Bien, ahora que todos tenemos el estomago lleno – Muchos sonrieron ante el comentario del director – debo pedir su atención una vez más para darles algunos avisos.

El Sr. Filch, me ha pedido amablemente que se pasen por la conserjería para revisar la lista de objetos prohibidos en el castillo que este año a incrementado – El profesor hizo una pausa antes de continuar – Como cada año quiero recordarles a todos – dijo mirando intensamente al trío dorado – que el Bosque Prohibido, es eso un bosque prohibido para todos y cada uno de los estudiantes, así como lo es Hogsmade para todos los alumnos que no cuenten con el permiso correspondiente…

\- Pasando a asuntos mucho más alegres, es un honor para mi presentarles a los Premios Anuales de este año – Esperó un minuto para causar expectación en el alumnado antes de proseguir – la Srta. Hermione Granger de la casa de Gryffindor, – el director tuvo que parar ante el griterío y escándalo que dicha casa hacia celebrando que uno de los premio anuales era la castaña – y el Sr. Draco Malfoy de Slytherin. – Agregó una vez se hubo hecho el silencio de nuevo en el Gran Comedor - Felicitaciones a ambos. – El ambiente era festivo donde se mirara, todos estaban contentos con los premios anuales, Slytherin y el alumnado femenino estaban felices por Draco, mientras que Gryffindor, Hufflepuff y Ravenclaw lo estaban por Hermione – Antes de que se retiren a sus respectivas salas comunes quisiera hacer un anuncio más – el Gran Comedor quedo de nuevo en un silencio absoluto mientras todos prestaban atención al director – debido a las pequeñas rencillas que se han suscitado con nuestros prefectos de séptimo curso, he de informarles que se ha habilitado una sala para su convivencia, por lo que después de que acompañen a los alumnos de nuevo ingreso a su sala común les pido que se dirijan de inmediato a mi despacho, ahora si se pueden retirar. – Todos estaban en shock, el mutismo era general en todas las casas, definitivamente era algo que nadie se esperaba, pero evidentemente los que menos de acuerdo estaban con esta decisión eran Hermione Granger y Ron Weasley, así como Draco Malfoy y Pansy Parkinson.

Poco a poco los alumnos de las diferentes mesas, se fueron levantando a la orden de unos muy desconcertados prefectos, que aun no daban crédito a lo que habían escuchado.

* * *

Draco iba junto a Pansy por los oscuros pasillos del castillo. La chica iba muy enojada, mas que enojada iba indignada, tener que compartir sala con Ravenclaw, bueno eso era tolerante, pero con los inútiles de Hufflepuff, y peor con los Gryffindor's inadaptados era una aberración. Pero si ella estaba enojada e indignada, Draco estaba iracundo, decir furioso era poco, ya que todo lo que más odiaba se encontraba en Gryffindor, y sobretodo en la sangre sucia Granger, aunque claro la comadreja no se quedaba atrás.

Aun no entendía como era que su padrino había permitido tal injuria hacia su propia casa. Severus normalmente los favorecía, bueno realmente siempre lo hacia, pero en esta ocasión parecía que no había hecho nada. Sabía que el viejo chiflado del director siempre salía con ideas cada vez mas estúpidas y esto se lo confirmaba, como era posible que fuera capaz de querer juntarlos con los demás, los otros eran inferiores, debían ser tratados como tal y no darles el privilegio de poder compartir con superiores como él.

El rubio caminaba enardecido, apretaba fuertemente los nudillos, tanto que estos ya no tenían color alguno. Su mirada era aun mas fría, si cabía la posibilidad, tanto que cualquiera que lo conociera un poco se alejaría de inmediato de su camino. Contrastaba enormemente con los gestos de Pansy, que aunque también estaba molesta sabía controlarlo un poco más, o tal vez solo era el hecho que ella no odiaba tanto a la sangre sucia como su amigo. Aun así la chica tenia una mirada determinada y llena de desdén, pero sus movimientos eran gráciles.

Estaban a unos pocos pasos de llegar frente a la estatua que custodiaba la entrada al despacho de Dumbledore. Ahí estaban, caminando en el mismo pasillo, pero en sentido contrario. Draco se puso rígido, y Pansy lo notó por lo que le tomo del brazo con soltura, para que el rubio entendiera que ellos estaban muy por encima y se lo tenían que demostrar. Todo rastro de furia desapareció de inmediato de su rostro y en su lugar se formo una mueca burlona y altanera. Después de todo eran Slytherin's y siempre, siempre ganaban.

* * *

Tras dejar a los de primero con los otros prefectos de Gryffindor, ya dentro de la torre, Ron y Hermione se encaminaron lentamente al despacho del profesor Dumbledore. Era evidente que ni uno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con este cambio. Iban en silencio. Ron con las manos en los bolsillos, trataba de esta forma evitar explotar y hacer, además, enojar a Hermione, pero la verdad no estaba para nada feliz y si por él fuera iría gritando pestes del director, pero sabía que era una estupidez hacerlo y que además solo acarrearía más problemas. Hermione, por su parte, arrastraba los pies como si se dirigiera al matadero, andaba lo mas lento que sus pies podían con la esperanza de así retrazar las cosas, pero sabía que eso era algo inevitable. La ira la carcomía por dentro, jamás se había sentido tan enojada, tan frustrada. Ese día debería ser el mejor día de su vida, era premio anual, estaba con sus amigos, era la primer noche de su ultimo curso, pero no podía el solo imaginar tener que compartir torre con los Slytherin's le provocaba arcadas. No era propio de ella pero ahí estaban.

En un gesto de cariño, Ron la atrajo hacia ella y la abrazo. Se sentía tan bien así, pero no quería llorar y en esa posición sabia que lo haría, por lo que lentamente se desprendió del abrazo del pelirrojo y le sonrío en un intento de trasmitirle ánimos para seguir caminando y llegar a la gárgola.

A los pocos minutos ya se encontraban en el pasillo que los conducía al despacho del director. Ambos iban absortos en sus pensamientos, ensimismados en sus angustias, sabían que compartir sala con dos Slytherin's durante todo el curso sería una tortura, una muerte lenta y dolorosa, pero por algo eran Gryffindor's.

Hermione sintió una gran incomodidad, como si estuvieran observándola, por lo que se obligo a levantar la mirada solo para toparse a lo lejos con la mirada cruel y despiadada de Malfoy. Pudo observar como la garrapata de Parkinson se le colgaba del brazo, de verdad le daba lástima esta mujer era tan resbalosa, regreso su mirada al rubio y pudo notar la mueca burlona que adornaba su estúpido rostro. Y se tensó, un escalofrío la recorrió de pies a cabeza, lo cual la puso nerviosa, muy nerviosa, pero aun así siguió caminando con una seguridad que en ese momento no sentía pero como que era Hermione Granger y no se dejaría pisotear.

Cada vez estaban mas cerca, pero ninguna de las parejas daría su brazo a torcer y los otros lo sabían. A Draco lo llenaba de regocijo el ver como la comadreja ya estaba roja de pies a cabeza a causa de la molestia de tenerlos en frente, y eso lo ponía de mucho mejor humor, casi feliz, porque evidentemente no podía olvidar que tendría que compartir su sala común con esos.

Ya se divisaba la gárgola y con ella a los otros cuatro prefectos que esperaban la llegada de los Gryffindor's y Slytherin's. Hermione sabía que las serpientes no harían nada con los profesores cerca y menos en presencia de otros alumnos y eso la tranquilizaba, aun así, decidió tomar la mano de Ron y apurarlo para llegar junto con los prefectos de Ravanclaw y Hufflepuff. Hannah saludo efusivamente a la castaña y luego le sonrió a Ron, y tras ella los otros tres prefectos también saludaron. En eso estaban cuando por fin Malfoy y Parkinson llegaron junto a ellos, y sin saludar se encaminaron por las escaleras de caracol que llevaban al despacho del director. Tras rodar los ojos Hermione los siguió junto a los demás prefectos.

Ya en el ultimo peldaño Hermione tocó suavemente la puerta del despacho, porque al parecer los Slytherin's no se dignarían a hacer ni eso. Después de algunos segundos se escucho un - _pasen, pasen_ \- por parte del profesor Dumbledore y así lo hicieron.

A diferencia de otras veces en las que la castaña había estado ahí ahora se encontraban ocho sillas formando un medio circulo y frente a estas el escritorio del director y dos sillas a cada lado de este. Tras el escritorio se encontraba el Profesor Dumbledore con una sonrisilla divertida en el rostro mientras jugaba con sus lentes de media luna, a su lado izquierdo se encontraba la profesora McGonagall y junto a ella la profesora Sprout, mientras que del lado derecho del director se encontraba el profesor Snape y el profesor Flitwick.

Los ocho alumnos se sentaron, mientras antes terminara esto mejor, no sabían cuan equivocados estaban. Snape y McGonagall, no podían estar más serios, mandaban miradas de advertencia a sus respectivos alumnos. La verdad ni uno de los dos estaba de acuerdo con la decisión del director pero nada habían podido hacer, pero no iban a permitir que su casa quedara en ridículo. Hermione lo notó, y en lugar de tranquilizarse se preocupó más, esto sería una guerra de poder, donde ellos no eran más que títeres. Bueno tal vez el profesor Dumbledore lo viera de otra forma…

\- Bien, mis estimados prefectos, primero que nada bienvenidos de nuevo, espero disfruten este, su último curso y que den lo mejor de ustedes. – Comenzó el director aun con esa sonrisilla de saber que se esta por cometer una travesura – Me imagino que han de estar sorprendidos por la nueva medida de convivencia, pero han de entenderme, necesitamos que las casas se unan y necesitamos dar el ejemplo así que, quien mejor que ustedes para poder lograrlo – Ron estaba rojo, Malfoy lo fulminaba con la mirada, Parkinson solo se recargaba más en el brazo del hurón y ella, bueno ella intentaba ponerse en el lugar del profesor – Ahora bien, se que no es fácil para ustedes. – Continuó Dumbledore dirigiéndose específicamente a ellos, los Gryffindor's y a los Slytherin's. – Pero deben aprender a convivir. Además es una excelente oportunidad para ampliar horizontes.

\- ¿Profesor, tendremos que quedarnos ahí forzosamente? – preguntó respetuosamente la castaña, necesitaba ver si había forma de zafarse.

\- Por supuesto Srta. Granger, me imagino que como premio anual conoce la importancia de la buena convivencia, además de esta forma podrán estudiar más tranquilamente ya que no contarán con la presencia de todos los alumnos de su casa.

\- ¿Y si nos negamos? – Preguntó ahora Malfoy. – quiero decir no nos pueden obligar ¿cierto?

\- Lamento decirle Sr. Malfoy que si se niegan a colaborar se les destituirá de su puesto como prefecto y a usted siendo premio anual también se le privaría de serlo. En cuanto a obligarlos, esperamos no tener que llegar a esos extremos, tanto sus jefes de casa como yo, sabemos que ustedes entienden la importancia de dejar en alto su casa y que por ello no nos defraudaran. – Al terminar de hablar el director Malfoy estaba de nuevo colérico, realmente los obligarían. – Pero no se preocupe Sr. Malfoy si lo que lo detiene a aceptar es el que no deseé ver en su habitación los colores de las otras casas, descuide hemos previsto esto por lo que cada uno contara con su propia habitación. – Agregó sonriendo Dumbledore como si con esto todos los problemas terminaran, aunque a decir verdad, Hermione si se sintió mucho mas tranquila y estaba segura que, por el suspiro de Hannah, Ernie, Anthony y Ron, los demás también. Después de todo nadie querría compartir cuarto con una serpiente. – Si no hay más preguntas, creo que lo más conveniente es que se retiren a descansar, Minerva serias tan amable de acompañarlos a su nueva torre.

\- Claro profesor, enseguida, vamos ya escucharon. – Sin más los ocho se levantaron de su lugar y con un asentimiento de cabeza como despido se fueron detrás de la profesora.

Iban caminando por los pasillos rápidamente, nadie quería perder de vista a McGonagall. Nadie hablaba, pero se sentía el ambiente tenso y pesado. Todos iban prestando atención de por donde pasaban ya que no querían extraviarse al día siguiente. Aun así Ron bufaba cada dos segundos, lo cual estaba exasperando a la castaña y ante cada bufido de su pelirrojo amigo se escuchaba una risita burlona por parte de Parkinson y estaba segura que Malfoy estaría riendo también ya que a estos no les importaba hacer algo que no les gustara con tal de hacerlos enfadar a ellos, y eso la exasperaba mas.

* * *

\- Finis coronat opus – tras pronunciar Draco la contraseña, el cuadro que daba acceso a la sala común de Slytherin se hizo a un lado y con esto los alumnos fueron pasando poco a poco. Una vez que todos estaban ya dentro Draco y Pansy se despidieron de ellos y salieron por el mismo retrato.

Isabella escuchaba como a lo lejos alguien daba las indicaciones a los alumnos de primero, más ella no prestaba atención. Estaba absorta viendo el lugar; era elegante y sofisticado, con algunos muebles de piel, mesas de caoba y lámparas que desprendían una tenue luz verdosa. Los colores verde y negro predominaban en el lugar, aunque el plateado se notaba en los adornos de plata que adornaban la sala.

Después de un leve bostezo por parte de Theo, éste se despidió de Blaise y de ella y se retiró a lo que supuso que sería su dormitorio. Blaise le sonrió antes de encaminarse a uno de los sofás y ella fue tras él sentándose a su lado. En ese momento, creía de verdad, que éste sería un buen año, lo esperaba. Notó como Blaise la observaba así que le regresó la mirada.

\- Así que Beauxbatons ¿eh?, ¿cómo es? – El moreno le sonreía invitándola a conversar.

\- Lleno de mujeres…

\- ¡Que expresiva! – Se rió con ganas el chico.

\- No ya hablando en serio, supongo que es bueno, quiero decir es un Instituto muy exigente, pero se nos trata como reinas – agregó ella – sospecho que lo extrañare, pero ¿qué me dices de Hogwarts?

\- Ya lo veras, aunque ten por seguro que aquí hay muchos que jamás serán tratados como reyes – fue el turno de Isabella de reír – oh no, no… me refiero a gente como la comadreja, ya la conocerás, es un ser repulsivo que se junta con el muñequito del director, imagino que espera tener de esta forma un poco de "prestigio" – Isabella levantó las cejas – pero fuera de eso, la pasarás bien, quedaste en la mejor casa.

\- Eso imaginé, creo que debería ir a dormir. – Blaise solo asistió levantándose de su lugar para ayudarla a ella a levantarse. – y ¿por dónde se supone que subo? – preguntó al notar que no había prestado atención a la explicación de los prefectos daban a los alumnos de primero, Blaise le sonrió y con la mano le señaló las escaleras de la izquierda.

\- En la puerta esta el número del curso, solo busca el siete – le dijo aun sonriendo.

\- Gracias Blaise, descansa.

\- De nada linda, descansa Isabella. – y cada uno se encamino a su respectivo dormitorio.

* * *

Draco ya se comenzaba a irritar, ¿es que acaso tendrían que recorrer todo el castillo para llegar a la condenada torre? Iba sumido en sus pensamientos, seguía molesto por tener que compartir torre con los otros prefectos, pero ya que no podía hacer nada para evitarlo, porque perder su título de premio anual no era una opción, aprovecharía para hacerle la vida imposible a la sangre sucia y a la comadreja.

Notó como McGonagall se detenía, - ¡al fin! – pensó el rubio, frente a ellos, en la pared, se encontraba un grabado en alto relieve del escudo de Hogwarts. La profesora se giró hacia ellos. Los observó unos segundos antes de explicar:

\- Esta es la entrada a la que será su sala común durante todo el curso, espero que hayan prestado atención en como llegar. – Todo asistieron en silencio. – El escudo tiene varias funciones; como podrán entender una de las más importantes si no es que la más importante es permitirles el acceso. Otras de las funciones de este grabado radica en que tiene la propiedad de colorearse, – al ver el rostro de sus alumnos se apresuro a agregar – esto quiere decir, que si dentro se encuentra uno de los prefectos de alguna casa su parte del escudo se tornara levemente del color predominante de dicha casa, en el caso de Gryffindor se pondrá rojo, de Slytherin será verde, Ravenclaw azul y Hufflepuff amarillo. – aclaró mientras al ir nombrando la casa con su color las iba señalando en el escudo. - aunque de una forma casi traslucida, en cambio si se encuentran ambos perfectos de dicha casa el color será mucho mas potente y oscuro. Por otro lado la "H" del escudo brillara en dorado cuando alguno de ustedes ocho diga la contraseña, al contrario, si el que la dice es alguien más la "H" se pondrá negra, con esto se anuncia que alguien que no pertenece a esta sala quiere entrar y ustedes desde adentro podan aceptar o denegar su entrada – tras unos breves segundos en los que se cercioró que todos habían entendido, se giró de nuevo hacía el escudo y pronunció – _"Dura lex, sed lex"_ – y el escudo de Hogwarts se abrió, mostrándoles sobre la pared en la que antes estaba el grabado un marco que los separaba de la sala de prefectos…

* * *

 **Aclaraciones del Capitulo:**

Las contraseñas de la sala de Slytherin y la de la sala de Prefectos son frases en latín... les dejo el significado de cada una.

"Finis coronat opus": El fin corona la obra

"Dura lex, sed lex": La ley es dura, pero es ley.

Espero que les haya gustado

Li.a


End file.
